


How to Live Again

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [22]
Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Day Off, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “Alright.  You heard the man.  Don’t go off anywhere alone.  Pair up at all times, just in case, but this is free time.  Enjoy the sun.  This has been a hard trip.  You’ve all earned a little R&R.”





	How to Live Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun from the Face boys :P Enjoy!

“And this is the best part about coming home,” Jensen said as the trucks finally stopped.  They had another couple hours to drive before they were actually home but they couldn’t make it there before nightfall and they’d all agreed to the early stop.

Alec and Priestly had talked about needing to harvest.  Dean had mentioned checking out the vehicles to make sure they made the last leg without a hitch.

Jensen just smiled at the people with them that had never made the journey before.

This trip to see all the bases and havens had been both informative and surprising.  They’d met raiders and made new allies.  They’d found old friends and gained new.  They’d lost 12 of their people to various locations and they’d picked up 15 soldiers who wanted to be a past of B-Base.  Dean and Sam had already vetted them and agreed to let them join up.

“We aren’t back yet,” Logan commented.

Jensen smiled at his best friend.  “Best part of the journey home though.  We don’t go out this way, but this is one of the best parts about B-Base.”

“The lake?”

“You see the trees?”

Logan nodded. 

“Fruit trees.  This time of year, there should be apples to pick.  The fence on the other side of the lake has more crops.  Tomatoes, potatoes, and onions should be ready also.  We’ll check the harvest and see if Alec needs to send people out.  And that’s our excuse to glut ourselves on whatever we find and spend the afternoon swimming in the lake.”

Logan laughed.  “So, this is an excuse to take a day off?”

Alec came up beside them and draped an arm around Jensen’s shoulder.  “It’s a chance to relax and remember what it’s like to live.”

“How are we looking, Sammy?” Dean called out. 

“Nothing as far as I can see,” Sam said.  “We’re clear.”

“Alright.  You heard the man.  Don’t go off anywhere alone.  Pair up at all times, just in case, but this is free time.  Enjoy the sun.  This has been a hard trip.  You’ve all earned a little R&R.”

There was a loud whoop from the soldiers and the trucks were emptied quickly.  Jensen stood watching, a smile on his face, as their people took off towards the valley. 

“You aren’t going down?”

Jensen looked at the young woman beside him and smiled.  “Alec will want to check out what remains of the harvest first.  See if there is enough to send people back for.  You should take Priestly down to swim,” he told Jules. 

She looked around and smiled.  “I think maybe we’ll come with you.  I would kill for some fresh fruit.”

Jensen laughed.  “Seemed to be what Mimi was most excited about when we made the alliance.”

“We did the best we could, but we weren’t exactly the gardening types.”

“Me either.  Good thing we have Hearth Haven.”

“Hearth?”

He nodded.  “You came a couple stops too late for it.  We set it up a while back.  A farming community.  We grow what we can at B Base in indoor gardens, but we aren’t nearly as successful as they are.  And we don’t have the space to grow the variety they do.”

“You guys really do know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

Jensen laughed at that.  “You want to know the truth, Jules?  I used to be an actor.”

“Really?”

He nodded.  “I have no idea what I’m doing.  I seem to be doing something right though.  I blame it on the people around me.”

Jules looked over at Priestly who was helping Alec empty a large container.  “You do have good people.”

“We gonna grab some food or what?”

Jensen smiled as Jo came up beside the truck.  “Dean says you can tell the true soldiers by their awareness of where their next meal is coming.”

“Alec, are we ready or what?” Dean called out as he joined Jo.

Priestly waved as Alec took the large container on his own.  Jensen didn’t say anything as he watched Alec moving.  Most people forgot how strong Alec was, and Jensen let himself remember, for just a moment, exactly what his lover could do with that strength, with a little time and some privacy.

When he looked down at Dean, he could see the same thought in his eyes.  Jensen jumped down from the truck and leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear, “Tomorrow night.”

After months on the road, they’d finally be back at the base and in their own rooms.  He couldn’t wait to have his lovers to himself again.

Still, the trip had been worth it.  Jules had turned out to be a very insightful girl, who was every bit the sharp shooter Mimi had claimed she was.  Jo was entertaining and she was a good soldier.  She could tell fireside stories all night long and she promised to set up a still at B Base.  Jensen was rather interested in that endeavor himself.  Once upon a time, he’d considered getting into the brewing business himself. 

“Hey Priestly!” Jules called out to him.  “Remember that time you and Mom had that meatball eating contest and you made her puke!”

“Good times, Jules, good time!” Priestly answered.

“Why meatballs?” Jo asked.

“I made a mistake on a phone order and we cooked way too many meatball subs.  We had to do something with them.”

It started a round of stories that had everyone laughing.  As they approached their destination, Jensen looked up and found Dean watching him.  He smiled at his lover and got a small, happy smile back.

It took his breath away, the unadulterated joy on Dean’s face.  He was talking to Sam as they watched Logan pull the first apple from the tree, and it was just a moment.  But it was everything.

Because the Face had come together to help people find a way to survive the apocalypse.  That one moment meant everything to Jensen.  Because maybe, after all the bumps and bruises along the way, they weren’t just surviving anymore.

Maybe, the Face was teaching the world how to live again. 

 


End file.
